The Almost Amazing Adventures of Luna Lovegood and Lydia
by Jadyne Farrow
Summary: There's more to Luna Lovegood than meets the eye. She, along with her best friend/nearly sister Lydia, have a lot of adventures. A bunch of one shots, I guess, of Luna and my OC Lydia. I don't really have a last name for her yet. Rated T for possible triggers, mild sexual activity, some gore/violence, suicidal ideation.
1. Meet Luna

What do you know about Luna Lovegood? You know that she is very eccentric. She enjoys "The Quibbler." She knows more than people think. And she loves animals.

But did you know that she was once put into a lottery for Death Eater love? Do you know how she created her Patronus? Or how she met Rolf Scamander? Did you know that she had a friend named Lydia? And that they were chosen to marry the Dark Lord and another Death Eater?

How did she discover Spectrespecs? Why is she so wary of nargles? What was her first year at Hogwarts like? How did she react when she first saw thestrals?

Ah. Now you're asking the right questions. And you have come to the right place for answers.

Luna says that it's lovely to see you and hopes that you enjoy the stories.


	2. Meet Lydia

Before we get into the adventures, though, we must meet a friend of Luna's.

Her name is Lydia. She is a pureblood witch, like Luna, and, while originally American, was cursed with an Irish accent. Though she doesn't exactly see it as a curse.

Her parents were good friends of the Lovegoods. They moved from Minnesota to Ottery Saint Catchpole when she was around six years old; this was at a time where Voldemort was on the hunt in the United States for pureblood children to raise to become Death Eaters. She wasn't quite happy with the decision and wouldn't leave her room for five years, until she was officially introduced to Luna when she was on the Hogwarts Express.

Now the two are nearly inseparable. I feel compelled to introduce her as she will appear in quite a few of Luna's adventures. They consider themselves to be sisters, but it'd be hectic for their parents if they truly were. They're both creative and unique individuals and some might consider them a bit crazy, but it doesn't bother them much.

Lydia says hello and that it's lovely to meet you. Now what adventure shall I tell you about first?


	3. Fate Lottery, Part 1

**[Quick note: Bolded text means it's an action being done, italics means it's in the past, and regular text means it's in the present. It'll make more sense as the story develops.]**

"Well," Luna says.  
"I believe we should start from the letter."

Lydia shakes her head.

"I think we should start from the fate lottery. That's the coolest. Besides, it shouldn't have to go in order. Order is boring."

"That's a good point. Alright, do you want to tell them about it?"

"I think we both should."

"Fair point. Let's see. We were in the Forbidden Forest..."

 **Harp sound as we flashback to a time before, which sounds redundant, now that I think about it.**

Luna: _Yes, it was indeed the Forbidden Forest. It was late at night and Lydia and I were gathering unicorn hair for a potion. I believe it was the Draught of Innocence we were making for the Order. We were sent out because we were the only maidens. It's a known fact that unicorns trust maidens more than others._

 _Anyhow, we searched high and low, but we could not find a single unicorn. Then I had an idea. I suggested to Lydia that she should sing. Her voice would bring the unicorns closer._

 _"But we don't even know if there are unicorns close by," she told me._

 _"And besides, you sing just as well, so why can't you do it?"_

 _I gazed into her eyes and everything was revealed. Why was she so reluctant? She was afraid._

Lydia: I was NOT afraid. I just didn't think it would be a good idea, especially late at night. We could've woken the castle up.

Luna: You admitted you were afraid, but that's alright. Anyhow, _I grabbed ahold of her hands and closed my eyes._

 _"Luna, what are you-?" she began._

 _"Shh," I said gently.  
_ _"Close your eyes, Lydia. It will help us both."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just trust me. Please. I know what I'm doing. You trust me, right?"_

 _I heard a sigh from her as she closed her eyes._ You DID close your eyes, correct?

Lydia: I think I would've seen what was coming if they were open and I didn't see what was coming.

Luna: Good. _Then I began to hum a song my mum taught me. It was called the Song of the Healing Soul, which had the power to heal the insecurities of both the singer and the listener. I wanted to give Lydia the confidence to sing. But I found myself getting lost into the tune. It felt like I was mesmerized._

Lydia: _She started singing in a language I couldn't understand. But somehow I managed to pick up on the lyrics and soon, I too, got lost in it. And there was that scent._ You know what I'm talking about, right Luna?

Luna: Yes, I smelled something as well. Though I think it was different for both of us. My scent was the smell of pine trees and fresh rain.

Lydia: Yes, we definitely had different scents. Mine was chocolate chip cookies and stardust. _The last thing I remember was someone whispering the word "sleep" in my left ear._

Luna: So do I.

Lydia: What was after that? Didn't we wake up in a dungeon of some sort?

Luna: **nods** Malfoy Manor, to be precise. I recognized the place when I had been held captive there not too long before. _I looked around and saw dozens of other girls and boys there. They were about sixteen or older. Some of them looked startled. Others were crying. We were intrigued. We couldn't see anyone we recognized right away._

 _"What's happening to us?" one girl cried._

 _Suddenly I recognized the voice; it was Parvati Patil._

 _"Nothing yet," I called._

 _"Don't jinx it, Loony," Padma called back._

 _"Her name is Luna," Lydia growled._

 _"Luna?" another familiar voice asked._

 _I turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Ginny._

 _"Ginny, what are you doing here?" I asked with curiosity._

 _"I was gathering wormwood for the draught when I smelled something and was told to sleep."_

 _"Us too," I said._

 _"Same here," a boy piped up._

 _"Are we going to die?" another voice cried._

 _"I don't think we're going to die, Lavender," said another._

 _All of a sudden, we heard a creak. My stomach did a flip and in stepped what seemed to be every single death eater known to wizard kind._

 _"Against the back wall, all of you. Now!" one of them barked._

 _Everyone began scrambling against the back wall. Lydia and I held hands as we stood side by side. I could tell she was afraid. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she returned it._

 _Next the Death Eaters made a pathway from the door and everyone gasped as HE walked in. Following him was a young man with platinum blonde hair slicked back almost like a Greaser. He was pushing a cart, which had twelve Bingo call balls on it. There were two marked "Mudbloods," two marked "Halfbloods," and two marked "Purebloods," for each girls and boys._

 _Voldemort began to walk down the line slowly. Every now and then, he would stop at one of us and examine us. He would respond by spitting in their face, sniffing in disapproval or nodding, smiling and placing his hands on their shoulders if they were boys, or if they were girls, smile and caress their cheeks._

 _He came to a stop in front of me._

 _"Ah. Miss Lovegood. We meet again."_

 _I nodded and he began examining me. I attempted to keep my breathing even, but I was a bit frightened myself._

 _"Oh yes, quite a lovely thing, with a mind to match."_

 _I shuddered internally as his hand caressed my cheek. His fingers felt like the skeletal hands of Death himself._

Lydia: _Then he stopped in front of me. Of course I had heard much of Lord Voldemort, but I had never seen him in the flesh._

 _"My, my, what a pretty, young thing," he purred as he smiled at me._

 _I could see a bit of lust in his eyes, or eye sockets, and I shivered._

 _"H-how do you do, my Lord?" I asked suddenly as I gave a slight curtsey._

 _Honestly, I didn't know where that came from, but it seemed to be what Voldemort wanted. His smile grew bigger._

 _"A fine example of respect towards your master," he exclaimed as he faced his followers.  
_ _"She knows her place."_

 _It wasn't too long before he began to study me. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, but I attempted to keep my composure._

 _"Seems she has a mind to match as well. Both these two," he said gesturing to Luna and I.  
_ _"are complex and intricate. Like a cloak of many patterns."_

 _All of a sudden, he reached down and grabbed my free hand. He slowly brought it closer to his face. I wanted to pull back, but I knew that would be suicide. My hand trembled as he brought it to where his lips should've been and he kissed it gently. It felt like wet sandpaper scraping against my hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought it back down and let it loose. Then he moved on, leaving me to restrain the shuddering tears that were building in my eyes._

C-can you take over the story for a bit, Luna? I don't feel quite-. **tears begin to well in Lydia's eyes.**

Luna: **hugs Lydia and rubs her back.** Do you want to take a quick tea break before we get back to the story? I think that might help you and me both.

Lydia: But don't they want to know more?

Luna: I'm sure they would, but I'm sure they would also like some tea. I'm also sure that they are considerate of the distress you're feeling, sweetie.

Lydia: **sniffs** If it's alright with them, then I'd love some tea.

Luna: **pulls out wand.** Accio kettle. **kettle appears and sets down on the coffee table beside Luna and Lydia.** Accio teapot. **teapot follows suit.** Accio milk and sugar. Accio tea cups. Accio honey. Accio teabag collection. Accio digestive biscuits. Accio pudding.

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY: What kind of tea, biscuit, and pudding would you like for the tea break? Comment below and quickly! The water won't be hot for long.**


End file.
